For Gracie's Sake
by davis-baker
Summary: She's dead now, Lucas. So we are, too'. Sad Brucas. I may make a sequel. Please REVIEW! Oneshot.


**A/N - Okay, so this is my first oneshot ever. It is sad/angsty Brucas. Please let me know what ya think. Also, I plan on having a sequel oneshot to this so review and tell me if I should. Thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summary: "She's dead now, Lucas. So we are, too."

For Gracie's Sake

"We're so sorry. She was a really great kid."

Lucas nodded numbly everytime someone told him something somewhat of those lines as they placed flowers down on the patch of dirt.

Brooke always let out a sob when she heard it.

They were both miserable. And it really wasn't a surprise. The one person that held them together all this time was now dead. Their little girl Gracie had died.

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" Kindergartner Grace ran into the kitchen, her dark long locks bouncing as she went. _

"_He left for work already." Brooke replied as she poured milk into a bowl of cereal._

"_Already?"_

" _Yeah, why?"_

"_Daddy was supposed to come on the school trip to the museum with my class today." The petite girl frowned._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Gracie, but daddy had a last minute meeting."_

_Grace nodded sadly as she picked up her spoon and stuck it in her cereal. _

"_So," Brooke said, trying to cheer her daughter up, "Your birthday's coming up soon. What do you want, baby?" Brooke asked as she tucked a piece of her daughter's hair behind her ear._

"_I don't know. Maybe for you and daddy to stop fighting." Though Grace was only five, she was a very deep and depressed child. Maybe it came from Lucas' broody-ness. Probably..._

"_Sweetie..."_

"_I hate when you guys fight! I was trying to watch Spongebob last night and that's all I heard." The girl pouted as tears formed in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, baby." _

"_I know."_

"_Okay, well you think about what you want while you finish up your breakfast. I'm just going to be upstairs for a bit. 'Kay?"_

"_Okay." _

_00000_

'_Riiinggg.'_

'_Riiinggg.'_

_Three hours after Brooke dropped Grace off at school the phone rang while she was just placing dirty dishes in the dishwasher. _

_She groaned as she stared at her dirty hands. She'll just let the machine get it. _

'_Hi. You've reached the Scott residence and we're not home right now. Please leave a message and either Lucas, Brooke, or Grace will get back to you. Beep.'_

"_Hello. This is Tree Hill hospital calling in regards to Grace Victoria Scott-." _

_As soon as Brooke heard who was calling and the name, suddenly her filthy hands didn't matter anymore. She raced to the phone._

"_Hello. This is Brooke Scott. I'm her mother."_

_And that's when she found out. Her daughter. Her little girl. Her precious baby had got hit by a car. Her class was crossing the street to get on the school bus and a car sped down the street suddenly. It was a hit and run. That asshole got away with killing her child!_

_She collapsed on the floor and felt like she couldn't breath anymore. She slowly dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear._

"_Brooke, can I get back to you. I'm kinda busy right now." Lucas sighed into the phone. He sounded as if he didn't want to talk to her._

"_Lucas." She managed to sob out._

"_Brooke? Brooke, is everything okay?"_

"_It's, it's Gracie."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas looked at the newly carved gravestone.

"Grace 'Gracie' Victoria Scott. A Great daughter." Lucas ran his hand over the carvings. Too bad she hadn't lived for it to say 'A Great daughter, mother, and grandmother'. "2013-2018."

Lucas stood back up and wiped the dirt off his pants. He then looked down and saw a bunch of roses. Gracie's favorite flowers. He kicked them and they flew all over the place. Were flowers going to bring his little girl back? Where they? No, they weren't. Nothing ever would be able to do such a thing.

"Hey." He heard a soft voice from behind. He turned around and there was Brooke.

"Hi," He said as he wiped a tear away from her eye, "You ready to go?"

She nodded as she tried her hardest to hold in her tears.

As they started walking, he tried taking her hand in his but she pulled away as she crossed her arms.

The car ride home was dead silent, well besides from the sobs from Brooke. She turned her head towards the backseat and saw Gracie's favorite stuffed animal. Her stuffed monkey. It was torn and missing an eyeball but it was Grace's, so that made all the difference. Grace took the toy practically everywhere. Even to school. But Brooke convinced her to leave it in the car the day she died because she was going on a trip and might've lost it. The girl reluctantly agreed and now Brooke silently cursed herself because she knew Grace would've wanted to die with her monkey in her arms.

Lucas just kept silent in the car. Thinking about the best memories he shared with his little girl. His princess. He always called her princess Gracie because she got everything she wanted and had Lucas wrapped around her tiny little finger. Lately he had been neglecting her because of his workload. If only Lucas could go back, he would spend every last waking moment with his girl. But he couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

Lucas pulled into the driveway of their house. Brooke stepped out and took the monkey along with her. She waiting impatiently as Lucas dug for the keys in his pocket.

"Found them." Lucas whispered as he pulled them out and stuck them in the door.

Brooke entered before him and walked around the many scattered toys that lay on the floor. She hadn't touched a single toy in the past two days. She wanted to leave it just the way Grace left them.

She raced up the staircase and left Lucas to brood by himself. He walked around their livingroom. It was once a room that was filled with laughter, - he loved his Gracie's laugh- , love, and warmth. Now it just had this cold and bitter feeling to it. He stood in front of a wall that contained pictures. From a picture of their wedding day to a picture of baby Grace. Lucas has to admit, the only reason he and Brooke stayed together for so long was because of their daughter. They both knew that. But both were too afraid to admit it. The only reason they stayed together was for Gracie's sake.

Brooke lay awake on the bed as she wrapped her arms around the stuffed monkey. She inhaled the smell of it, the smell of her daughter.

Two pictures then caught her eyes. There was one before Gracie was born. It was just of Brooke and Lucas. They both looked happy, just not happy with each other. And then the next one was sorta the same, just with Grace. They both smiled at their little girl, just not with each other.

Their relationship had been suffering before Gracie was born. But when she was born, they decided to give their love another shot, for the sake of their daughter of course. And they did. And they suffered more but they had to go on for their daughter. They had to. And now that their daughter was gone, what would become of them? Would they suffer even more?

Brooke suddenly remembered her daughter's words from this morning.

"_Mommy?" Grace broke the silence as they sat in the car._

"_Yeah, sweetie?"_

"_I was thinking, And for my birthday...I just really want you to figure things out with daddy."_

_It scared Brooke how deep her daughter was at such a young age. She only had Lucas to blame for that. Most girls her age would ask for a pony for their sixth birthday. But not Grace Scott. She would ask for her parents to be happy._

"_Okay, sweetie," Brooke humored her daughter, "Okay."_

"Hey." Lucas startled Brooke. He appeared in the doorway, his face stained with tears.

"Hey," Brooke responded back with the same sad tone, "I need to talk to you, Lucas. I think we really need to talk."

"Yeah." He nodded as he moved forward and sat on the bed.

"This obviously isn't working, Luke." She wiped tears away, though that didn't help though because they kept pouring out.

"Brooke..."

"She's dead now, Lucas. So we are, too."

"Brooke, we can try again to make this work."

"Lucas. Please. You know it's the truth. We tried so hard. We tried for Gracie. But it still didn't work. And now look, she's gone. Our baby is gone. So where the hell does that leave us? Huh?"

"Brooke, I'm so sorry."

"I know," She buried her face in his chest, "Me too. But it's just not working." She lifted her head up.

He nodded. "I'll go. I'll stay with my mom and we'll figure this all out later. I love you Brooke Davis-Scott." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Just one last time. The kiss was so soft that their lips barely touched. But the kiss contained so much more emotion than any passionate kiss could ever.

"I'll pick up my stuff later." He whispered as he backed away.

"Bye Lucas Scott," She said as her tears continued to run, "I love you, too." She then whispered after he left.

This was for the best. All along they were trying to hold it together for their girl. But she was gone now. The staple of their relationship was gone. There was nothing they could do.

**A/N - Okay, that's not really how I wanted it to come out. Tell me what you thought and if I should make the sequel I was talking about. **

**----------Melissa**


End file.
